It started at the bar
by Sweet4lolita
Summary: Gajeel works for his fathers car repair shop. Levy is a full time student at Fairy tail university. One silly night at the bar might have just changed their fate. GALE and NALU. rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel leaned up against the dirty garage wall of his father car shop. Sweaty and tired of working all day, he took a swig of beer. He looked up at the clock - 6:55pm.

" Almost time to close up shop" he grunted to himself.

His dad has been making him open and close for the past several days while he's been out of town. He didn't mind it too much. He liked his job. At least he liked the money…

Gajeel locked all the garage doors then continued up to store side.

 _Buzz Buzz_

Gajeel wiped his hands on his pants then reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone

 _Flame brain: going to the bar tonight, you in?_

Gajeel thought for a moment before responding yes to his pink haired friend. He was planning on staying in and watching netflix, but a drink or four maybe nice for a change. He finished closing up shop then went home to shower and change.

* * *

Levy had just gotten out of the bathtub and was drying herself off when she heard her phone go off.

 _Luce: Hey! Lets party tonight! ;)_

Levy rolled her eyes and sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to go out tonight. She had a history exam to study for and not to mention her latest book purchase.

 _Not tonight Luce…_

She responded quickly to her friend.

 _Luce: aw come on lev! It will be fun!_

Levy sat down on her bed and started patting her hair dry with a towel

 _I know you will have fun!_

Levy giggled a bit at the thought of her blonde friend Lucy being drunk.

 _Luce: I'll pick you up at 8!_

 _Levy's eyebrows twitched a bit at her friend's response. There was no way she was going to get out of this one..._


	2. to the Bar

_Levy was getting changed into her usual orange dress when she heard a knock on her door._

" _Levy!"_

 _Her friend Lucy greets her at her door . Lucy was wearing a short purple dress that hugged her body nicely with a sweetheart neckline._

" _Hey Luce. What are you doing here?" levy was trying to play dumb, trying to get herself out the situation that Lucy created for her._

" _I told you I was picking you up at 8!" Lucy protested and scanned her friend like a machine. "Don't tell me your wearing that old thing!"_

 _Levy shrugged " it's comfortable."_

" _Levy! What about that black dress you bought last week?" Lucy pouted_

" _Well it shows off too much skin" levy paused "I was thinking about returning it.." levy said shyly._

 _Lucy raised one eyebrow and pushed her friend into her room. Lucy proceeded to browse her closest for that black dress._

" _Lucy!" levy struggled to stop her friend but it was no use. Lucy was on a rampage._

" _Found it!" Lucy shouted proudly._

" _Now put this on and let's go!" she demanded to little levy._

 _Levy sighed and followed her friends orders._

* * *

 _At the bar_

Gajeel sat on a bar stool drinking a giant mug of beer. His mate was taking shots next to him.

"HEY IRON BREATH" the pink haired drunk shouted

"What you what flame brain?!" gajeel shouted back.

"I see a girl…" Natsu giggled.

Gajeel just looked at him "yeah?" he said while drinking his beer.

"I won't be back~" giggle the drunk has he walked away from the bar.

Gajeel cursed under his breath.

"One house beer, please"

Gajeel heard a woman's voice next to him and he swung around to glare at her for getting in his space.

"Oi! Do you mind-" he cut himself and took the moment to take in the small beauty that was next to him.

he could tell they had a height difference just from sitting down. She was very short. Blue curly locks draped perfectly over her shoulder. Her skin reflected beautifully against the dim lighting. Her dress was black and form fitting. Her legs were crossed, almost begging him to stare at them. Her face... had a very confused look …

"Can I help you?" the blue haired woman asked.

Gajeel snapped out of his daze quickly.

"Thought you were someone else." he replied while looking away.

"Here you are miss" the bartender placed a beer in front of her.

Gajeel gave her a curious look, "A small thing like you, drinking beer?" he laughed a little.

The small woman puffed out her cheeks, " so what if I'm small? I drink what I want!"

" I just assumed a shrimp wouldn't have something that. Maybe a fruity drink? Gehe!" Gajeel smirked at her.

"I'm not a shrimp! And I told you I can drink what I want!" she held her head high and drank her beer.

Gajeel continued laughing to himself. Little shrimp got a bit of bite eh? He thought to himself.

"If you're not a shrimp than what are you?"

"Levy! My name is Levy!" she said with pride.


End file.
